Spartan foxtrot 315 The tiberium incident
by Ghost recon- Bryan Uzimaki
Summary: very short very fast story goes over one of many small battles that Bryan faced. Please excuse spelling and grammatical errors as i did not use word this time thank you and enjoy


Sparatan Bryan alone

This story is a standalone with no reference to my ongoing story it is to put it plainly just a mission that bryan did alone as he was still recovering from a serous loss. I do not claim any ownership for any references to other games tv shows etc as they are owned by their repsective owners and company's.  
the use of the halo reach ranking system applies here as well as some of my of my own created ranks

Prologue paragraph

It's been ten monthes since bryan lost his first wife and almost two years inbetween since he lost two fiance's. Bryan was no ordinary human being he was cursed with having the combined genes of 700+ people that we know about and that he was bred in a test tube. As such he had accelrated growth physically and mentally... Mostly physcialy as he was a full grown man by age two standing at six feet seven inches without shoes. He joined the army at age 2 1/2 seing as there was no jobs for those who didnt pass grade school except the military. The UNSC or United Nations Space Command took anyone that wanted to join seeing as the recent losses from the human/covenant war and the war with the created have left humanity sevearly weakened. There are many parts and thousands of paper and digital files on bryan but seeing as im in this room making a sort of history about him it would take me approxmently nine books to get to this point im about to cover and each book would be about 500K words. thus however i dont plan to make a book but a story about the man who everyone (except the high ranks) considered at first a "half-breed" "enemy lover" etc. To becoming one of the best soliders ever in humanity's history his quick learning and tactical thinking make him lethal and absolutly terrifing at times.

Story Start

This record was gathered by 4 star general Peter (Deacon) Taylor

shuffles paper*

Eh hum Clears throat*

This record about bryan is around the time he was ranked as a field marshel breaking the general 5 star rank only five months prior. four months before the coup de et that allowed us to win our third war against the WTA in our home dimension.

"All right Peter start the film."  
"Yes sir!"

3 2 1 Start

Space above planet Holura nicknamed "Sweatbox" by the soliders Inside 4th aft armory near drop-pod station G aboard the UNSC "Johnson" Infinity class dreadnaught super ship Date classified

"Ok the camera working now?" asked a mechanic tinkering with the camera.  
"Yea it's operational thanks gunny." Bryan told the man.  
"Anytime, Hey I heard your going solo again is that true?"  
"Sure is herald."  
"Hey keep yourself safe alot of men look up to you." Herald told bryan a bit worried "Can do herald take care of yourself."  
"I will bryan good luck and god be with you."

Bryan nodded and took some weapons from the armory and stored them in the RPAWS (Remote Personel Armor Weapon System but Bryan just calls it personel armory or paws. This small yet important device can store an infinate number of weapons and the ammo to go with it. There also is a factory to produce shells for the gun he needs as well one of the most important feutures in his opinion was the ability to add a vehicle so long as it fit within feet requirments 30 feet long by 30 feet wide. He preffered the Mantis Hannibal Variant or Cyclops anti Infantry Variant. Sometimes though he would grab a tank, warthogs, or an aircraft if he needed to. He already went to the supply deck to recieve his mission's worth of supplies. Since he had ammo it was water he worried about seeing as the planet he was fighting on was hot, humid, and a friggin jungle. Sadly because of this the dropods werent an option so he had to walk to elevator down the hallway and take it to the hanger where a pelican dropship was gonna drop him off.

The walk had no incidents just a few glances from the females and nods from the males. This war had literally alienated both genders they couldent see eachother as oposites but rather just a bag of bones and organs held together by skin even naked they couldent give any fucks, because the person they were looking at would more than likely be dead by tommorow so all the veteren soliders avoided friendships as they would more then likely lose them the next day the death and smell of rotting flesh and just the disgusting conditions they had to endure desensitized both genders to eachother and no one cared. The UNSC concensus was completly overwritten and edited by the Civilian Council which said that soliders will go mad if in combat after 120 days. While the UNSC argued and provided indisputable evidence that it was 30 days no more or the strain would cause insanity for even the most hardened veteren. Bryan continued his walk and came across the medical ward which was overflowing with soliders that had no physical wound or not critical wounds but they were crying, rocking back and forth, and mumbling to themselves the look in their eyes showed that they looked straight into hell and were scared to death by it. Any sane person would be scared and Bryan would admit it if he was scared because honestly if your not atleast a little scared you either dead or really flipping dead. Bryan knew the condition all to well as he continued walking. It had many names "combat stress disorder," "battle fatigue," "Shell shock," and more well known as "PTSD". These wounds hurt worse than any bullet or lose of limb as they cripple a person ability to think and sometimes they awareness of whats around them.

Bryan entered the elevator going down and walked out once the doors open and a automated female voice spoke "hanger area 2" He walked to the medical station and asked if he medical supplies he ordered arrived which not suprisengly were not. The civilian council had a hand in how the UNSC did its job as to prevent war crimes however it was also crippling the UNSC's ability to do its job and many billions of lives lost were because of the faulty ROE's placed by them. Atleast since bryan broke the general rank he was in a class of his own the elite that took orders from the First inheirtors or took their own intiative they were immune to the civilian councils politics and as such the success rate for a fireteam of these elite high ranks was 459% better than a squad in and under the general rank due to the ROE restrictions on them. Bryan sighed and continued his walk to the Pelican dropship the crew looked ready but a bit weary due to constant supply missions. This had bryan worried if a solider is too tired his performance decreases and just because there combat hardened like all humans they need rest. The pilot and co pilot saluted brayn saluted back a common enough gesture in this military.

"Sir the bird is fueled armed and ready to go!"  
"How long since you guys slept or had atleast a deceant amount of rest?"  
"Umm, about 14 days give or take 1 day."  
"Not acceptable after you drop me off and you are required to take one day off you guys look like shit and are exhausted you are pushing your limits to far!" "Sir we cant what if you need early pickup?!" "Ill be fine but your guys health is important because if you are not 100% then you could crash and burn i need you focused not tired and exhausted... Thats and order!"  
"Yes sir"

Bryan was considered the best officer to be under due to him actually caring about his men even though he gave up the role when he went into the reserves eight monthes ago. The pilots did agree after bryan basically ordered them to do so. The trip was short no more than eight minites from takeoff to deployment. He walked off the aircraft waved the all clear and continued walking. Bryan walked a good ten minites before he started to sweat. "This place is hell its hot humid and full of enemy's... just another day in the corp." ending the sentence on high note. The jungle was intersting yes not full of the killer bugs or any bugs thanks to the fact it was... well... ok i have no reason. The spartan continued walking through the jungle careful not to leave many if any trace that he was walking there. The amount of things he found was astonishing old era colonazation parts from ships vehicles and even ammo. it was all rusted but bryan catolouged it as it was a find that if they survive this war people will want look at.

Bryan walked for another hour before coming across a pair of double steel doors that lead into a mountainside. He looked around the door to find out what it was but it was old and the rain washed off any signs that were there. Bryan dropped a waypoint so he could find his way out and also tell others that he was here if he didnt pick it up in forty eight hours. He opened the doors and walked in gun ready. What he didnt expect was for the door to slam shut and lock itself. The loud clang made bryan shiver. "Perfect im trapped in only god knows where." There were some stairs leading down and since his exit was blocked the only way to go was foward. Bryan used his nightvision to survey wat he was looking at every now and then he would come across a skeleton or two laying on the stairs. After about ten minites of walking down he came into a large sqaure room with three hallways going in the three directions except the one he came. The room was square and very large automated turrets were in all four corners which made bryan wary. "Automated turrets are only deployed if you are afraid of something." Bryan switched to his side arm and went to a console in the farther right corner of the room. Wiping the dust off and turning it on suprised it had power he saw the controls for the automated defenses. Bryan wasted no time in turning them on and decided to check out each path the left of the stairs was collapsed the right side lead to a hallway full of rooms and the center lead to the unknown.

Bryan chose to walk along the center path however he started encountering skeletons more frequently. Bryan stopped when his armor started beeping and moved back. The alarm indicated toxic elements ahead. Bryan switched to his biohazard armor better known as has-op. The armor was alot bulkier and heavier to protect the solider but it also limited mobility. "I came to far foward to turn around i got to find the controls to get me out of here!" Bryan Walked for two minites before he stopped cold the sound of gurgling and shuffling feet made bryan take a few steps back and switch from the sidearm to his Assalt rifle. "Goddamn zombies." He waited for only twenty seconds before the first zombie came into his motion trackers range. Bryan could see the zombie but it wasent like the flood or the zombies he encountered frequently. The zombie was fast when it neded to be as he encountered its "kind" before.

Tiberium zombies:Information Tiberium is a extremly toxic and deadly element to humans it also causes some of the things it touches to mutate into deformed disfigured versions of themselves. Tiberium is a extremly rare element however and can be collected safely it has several research purposes. These zombies however are deadly kill on sight if the zombie manages to bite you one of two outcomes always happen first is you die from the toxins injected or your infected and turned into a zombie as well.

Bryan opened fire at the human zombie that still gave him nightmares the zombie dropped quickly but the consqeunces were immideite as his motion tracker started going wild. Bryan recalled the rifle in favor of the flamthrower he always carried. He lifted a lighter to the end of it and the flame started to burn its deadly blue ready to release it deadly payload. The range of the flamethrower is 30 feet quite the range but also all zombies weakness well any organic being weakness if were gonna be honest. Once the zombies ran withen range he let loose the deadly flames. Bryan walked foward as he unleashed the burning liquid. His paws was its source of ammo and in the top right of his heads up display "HUD" it told him how much fuel he had which was almost infinite the fuel burned fast but fuel was one of the few things his factory could make a sythetic version of it as it was hotter and burned for longer it was only used by the crazy. Bryan marched foward for two hours just letting the extreme flames burn the incoming waves of rotting flesh. They stopped coming after that but Bryan kept the flamethrower ready incase he needed it.

It wasent long before bryan saw a green pathway in the hallway it was messing with his nightvision so he turned it off. The faint green glow of the tiberium was spooky and conerning to him. Never the less he moved on his hazard suit was able to take it luckily but it was in the yellow zone of waring if it reached black that meant that his armor couldent take the strain. Bryan didnt think further on it as he walked through the green lit hall. He came into another much smaller sqaure room then the entrance and silenetly thanked god it had no tibierum along the walls and ceiling but the dim light from the hallway behind him illuminated the whole room. Bryan then noticed the same layout as the entrance with one automatic turret in each corner he scanned the room for a console and found one in the corner to his right quickily cleaning then activating it. There was a console the fartherst corner of the room and he walked toward it. Once there he cleaned the dust and activated it. To the spartans suprise the console was a information unit containing research about the tiberium. He quickly downloaded the data and looked to see if the console had a map which to his frustration didnt. Bryan shut the console off and decided to take another look around but before he could the sound of a wall breaking to the wall the tiberium lit hall way got his attention picking his flamthrower up he walked cautisly to the entrance staying a good distance away just for good measure.

Bryan saw green blob sliding along the hallway and immidietly burned it once it got close. "Damn the tiberium created those abomanations they are like those flood carriers except worse as the acid they spray has a 90% chance of infecting you." Bryan said to himself frustrated by his luck. Bryan's moral sunk when he saw that the blob not only made a hole but a massive tunnel where broke through but it also destroyed the exit to the extremly long hallway. Bryan then heard walls break in the room behind him followed by the automatic fire of the turrets there. Bryan ran through the hallway the blob left. When i say ran it was more like speed walking as the armor was heavy and the flamethower didnt help. Every now and then enemys would pop on his motion tracker and bryan took no time to geuss what it was burning whatever was in front. After forty minites of this bryan finally broke out of the hallway into a small jail cell. The bars were gone likely melted by the tiberium monsters that were everywhere. Bryan walked out of the cell into another largehall way this time lined with cells. "Whoever designed this place played way to many video games because this is fu-!" Bryan was interupted by the sound of more walls crashing in front of him. He now broke into a run going the opposite direction adrenilin running he threw his sense of courage to the wind and ran. He made it to a pair of double steel doors much like the entrance and took no time opening and closing them. The sound of things hitting the door was heard soon after. Bryan was breathing hard running with the equipment he was using didnt help he took a ten minite break breathing and drinking the water he brought. Bryan looked around the room this one had consoles in the center and a large screen to the right. Bryan got up and repeated the process of cleaning and turning the consoles on. "The tiberium is a energy source no wonder these consoles still work the tibeirum is powering them." He found that three of the consoles were info which he quickly took and turned off while one was the master controls for the giant complex. He turned on the remaining automatic turrets and took the key to the lock at the entrance. Before bryan left though he saw another console in the corner he went over surpised to see it still on. He cleaned the dust and read looked at the cosole.

Base self destruct cosole password 1 *********  
password 2 *********

Time set to self destruct 0:02:00:00 would you like to intiate self destruct?  
Yes/No

Bryan thought about it for three minites then clicked yes. Blowing up the charge he set on the double doors so he could run out. "I cant let these things get out if they do there will be more than just a war both sides will need to worry about. Bryan Switched into his guardian armor as he become a guardian in the destiny univers as he called it. His ghost immidietly started to worry about the situation not suprisingly. Bryan still using his flamethrower started running and burning anything in his path. The enemy's were now coming in massive quantity. Bryan was now getting worried and the the automated voice always like to tell him how much time was left... every five minites. Bryan made it to another square room the automated turrets were going nuts killing the zombies trying to break them the zombies to interested in the turrets to bother with him thankfully. Bryan again started running his waypoint now active on his screen. Bryan went into the room he started in and saw the hallway that was once blocked off full of the tiberium zombies crawling toward him. two of the turrets were destroyed tiberium zombies lying on the floor around them. Bryan wasted no time running up the stairs an automate turret was spaced ever hundred steps. "who made this base serously the stairs i could do without." The sound of the automated defenses behind him was not losing its volume once bryan made it up the stairs the automated voice spoke again. "Warning critical system failure five minites to self destruct." Bryan got the key and opened the lock the loud CLICK was a huge relief as he opened and closed the door hearing a click behind him. Bryan just out ran from there it was dark out luckily his armor enhanced the light around him making it possible for him to see.

Bryan did not stop running till he heard an explosion in the distance the moutain he entered collapsed on itself the tunnels made by the tibirium creatures forever buried. Bryan kept his pace getting as far away from there as possible was his first priorty. He eventually came to a clearing full of UNSC soliders and explained what happened. A pelican was called by the men and bryan changed into his standard armor. Tired bryan was he answered the questions of the soliders then they talked till the pelican arrived. Once on board bryan wrote out his report and then fell asleep exhausted from the long day.

The film cut out and the high ranks nodded in aproval.

The film was put into lineup for release only eight monthes later did the public know about the 'tiberium incedent' as it was labeled.

Ok i hope you enjoy this little standalone to be honest i didnt want to make a ridicously long story in one chapter as this is what it is. Also sorry for the lack of uploads computer crashed and the chapter i was writing was on microsoft word... Also apologizing for any spelling errors since im using notepad got no spellcheck. Ill try and update my story ASAP till then see ya.


End file.
